


The Trials and Tribulations of Homestuck

by ASBusinessMagnet



Series: Calliope's Update Girl [5]
Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-06-02 06:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6554764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASBusinessMagnet/pseuds/ASBusinessMagnet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>CALLIOPE'S UPDATE GIRL - ADDITIONAL READING MATERIAL: THE TRIALS AND TRIBULATIONS OF HOMESTUCK ==></p><p>Because in the end, the greatest story told is not that of a boy and his friends and a game they played together, but rather that of its author and the friends he made along the way. You are thus welcome to join MSPA Reader and Sans on their quest to unearth every single one of them.</p><p>Intended to spiritually fit in the Calliope's Update Girl series; you can choose to see it as being in the same universe - or enjoy it on its own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act One

An up-and-coming webcomic author stares at his screen. It just so happens that today, the 13th of April, 2009, he is planning to relaunch a webcomic he made. Little does he know, though, that the webcomic will become so popular as to spread both its and the author's name across the Internet!  
  
What do you suppose the names of the author and the webcomic are?  
  
> Juvenile Trashlord  
> No Originality Whatsoever: The Webcomic  
  
I see you're already taking memes from the webcomic itself. This is already a milestone in and of itself, as, as a matter of fact, the webcomic is only three days old!  
  
Alas, no. The tale we will be going through is serious and will need a serious treatment. Try again.  
  
> Andrew Hussie  
> Homestuck  
  
Your name is ANDREW HUSSIE.  
  
As was previously mentioned, you are a WEBCOMIC ARTIST with a CURRENTLY ONGOING WEBCOMIC SERIES, called [MS PAINT ADVENTURES](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/). The series so far has seen two FAILED ATTEMPTS at telling their stories, [JAILBREAK](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=1) and [BARD QUEST](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=2), and a SUCCESSFULLY TOLD STORY of [PROBLEM SLEUTH](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=4).  
  
You concluded PROBLEM SLEUTH not too long ago on MARCH 10TH, 2009, and have been uploading an EPILOGUE for the PAST MONTH to PROPERLY CONCLUDE THE VARIOUS PLOT ARCS. This proved to be ANOTHER SUCCESS, and soon enough you began to think about ANOTHER MS PAINT ADVENTURE.  
  
This takes you to your CURRENT PROJECT, called [HOMESTUCK](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=5). It is a MAJOR DEPARTURE from your current WRITING STYLE, as it is primarily made using ADOBE FLASH. However, using FLASH proved to be RATHER DIFFICULT, and therefore you are PLANNING TO SWITCH to good ol' PHOTOSHOP. In fact, you are ALMOST READY to upload the pages of a NEW VERSION OF HOMESTUCK which will OVERTAKE THE ORIGINAL. As for the original in question? You will probably KEEP IT under the moniker of HOMESTUCK BETA.  
  
In fact, that is probably what you will do right now. But is there anything that you want to do beforehand?  
  
> AH: Tell us about Homestuck.  
  
Unfortunately, that is near impossible, as the adventure has JUST BEGUN, and to disclose anything would mean to reveal SPOILERS and DETAILS NOT SET IN STONE YET. You might want to consider asking someone with a slightly better perspective, say, from the FUTURE.  
  
> AH: Flash forward.


	2. Act Seven

> AH: Flash forward.

You successfully FLASH FORWARD.

It is now APRIL 13TH, 2016, and [HOMESTUCK](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6) has finally reached a CONCLUSION with [ACT 7](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/ACT7.html). It has ended up being the SECOND LARGEST WORK OF THE ENGLISH LANGUAGE, spanning EIGHT HUNDRED THOUSAND WORDS and more than FOUR HOURS OF ANIMATION. Nevertheless, it is NOT QUITE DONE YET; a large part of the FANDOM is not satisfied with the ENDING, and you are meaning to append an EPILOGUE, much like PROBLEM SLEUTH. In fact, the FANDOM is not really "not satisfied" so much as OUTRAGED, and you should begin work on an epilogue RIGHT NOW.

In fact, that is probably what you will do right now. But is there anything that you want to do beforehand?

> AH: Tell us about Homestuck.

As Homestuck is FINISHED, you can now successfully begin your RECOUNT. You figure that you need a REFRESHER in any case, just to see where you went wrong.

You thus CRACK YOUR KNUCKLES AND GET THE FUCK ON WITH TYPING.

["Homestuck began on April 13th, 2009, the 13th birthday of our chief protagonist and future boy-skylark, John Egbert. Three days prior was supposed to be the day he received the Sburb Beta in the mail, but it was running late..."](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=003574)

> Pan out.

Even in a completely textual medium with no imagery, you are still able to notice something amiss.

It dawns on you that Andrew Hussie's study now is not Andrew Hussie's study seven years ago. There are many new objects laying around, each with its own story to tell.

It also dawns on you that even the transition skipped over a bit too much. Before the flash forward, you would not have guessed that Homestuck's main structural element was an act, as opposed to chapters of Problem Sleuth. You also would not have guessed that Homestuck would attain a fandom, much less one rivaling even the other greatest fandoms of the time.

And above all, you realize that Andrew Hussie could not have possibly been the only person along his journey.

In order to unveil this and many more mysteries, you will have to dig deeper.

> Dig deeper.

_The Trials and Tribulations of Homestuck_

_SELECT YEAR_

_2009: Kids in Houses_  
_2010: Romance Quadrants_  
_ > [0000: The Baby is You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6554764/chapters/17959687)_  
_2011: Murderstuck_  
_2012: Can't Take a Break_  
_2013: Rising Distrust_  
_2014: Gigapause Space_  
_2015: Collaborative Effort_  
_2016: Thanks for Playing_  
_ > [0000: Tri-Fandom Showdown](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6554764/chapters/20243440)_  
_****: Character Studies_  
_ > [0000: Andrew Hussie](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6554764/chapters/15080785)_  
_ > [0001: Toby Fox](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6554764/chapters/17445817)_  
_****: Stories of LOSAD_  
_ > [\----: Let's Just Talk](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6554764/chapters/17984260)_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's idiotisms: The Raison d'Être
> 
> aka "you promised you would bring the retconned Book One e-book on 4/13, but instead you posted a near incomprehensible mess of characters that vaguely resembles English on the day and then followed it up a day later with this, what the hell"
> 
> To begin with, [Meanie Pixies' Hour of Fame](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11894308/1/Meanie-Pixies-Hour-of-Fame) is not intended to go with Calliope's Update Girl; it is intended to go with my other trollfics, so if you like my trollfics, that's great, but if you don't, shut up.
> 
> The first two non-canonical expansions to Calliope's Update Girl actually predated the fic itself, and were to show an evolving idea. However, by Inception of a Masterpiece that idea was already pretty clearly formed, and even though Book One and the "let's read Homestuck" part got in the way, I subsequently revisited the idea in The Homestuck Character Support Group (Volume 2).
> 
> That is, Calliope's Update Girl is intended to be an open love letter to the Homestuck fandom.
> 
> The ending of Homestuck has left the fandom in a bit of a conflict. Without spoiling anything, the best reaction I've seen was "I promise it gets better after you rewatch it a couple of times", while the worst one was "let's rewrite Acts 6 and 7 because to be honest they both sucked". There have even been some who decided to discredit the entire time they spent in the fandom just because of the ending.
> 
> That is why, in this fic, I'm proposing to focus not on the obviously flawed story of Homestuck itself, but on the stories of the people involved with Homestuck (as much as we know about them, anyway, and as long as their privacy is respected). It is not a "real world clashes with Homestuck" story like Calliope's Update Girl, but nevertheless it is in the same spirit.
> 
> Also, before I conclude this note: this is not on FanFiction.Net because I felt it would violate way too many rules at the same time (second person/you, non-story [a lot of it is going to be told in the MSPA format], real people are involved, interactive).
> 
> With that said;
> 
> > _


	3. Character Study: Andrew Hussie

CHARACTER STUDY 0000  
identity: ANDREW HUSSIE, SPECIAL_OLYMPICS, S_O [M; 1979-08-25 * LIVING]  
wikipedia: [YES](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Andrew_Hussie)  
tv_tropes: [YES](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Creator/AndrewHussie)  
portfolio:  
* [comic] [TEAM SPECIAL OLYMPICS](https://web.archive.org/web/20130807003025/http://www.andrewhussie.com/comics.php), co-author, art [2003 * 2008-08-08]  
* [liter] [WIZARDY HERBERT AND THE MOBIUS SLIPKNOT](https://docs.google.com/document/d/1vJ_DZbSW2zZiftrL1XuXulyJAUvuJ7p3WT3xsNWGPGI/edit?hl=de), author [2004-06-05]  
* [comic] [MS PAINT ADVENTURES](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/), main creator, story, art [2007-06-03 * CURRENT]  
** [JAILBREAK](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=1) [2006-09-25 * 2007-02-24, last update 2011-09-06]  
** [BARD QUEST](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=2) [2007-06-12 * 2007-07-05]  
** [PROBLEM SLEUTH](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=4) [2008-03-10 * 2009-03-10, last update 2009-04-07]  
** [HOMESTUCK](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6) [2009-04-13 * 2016-04-13, first update 2009-04-10, last update 2016-10-25]  
* [vgame] [NAMCO HIGH](http://mspaintadventures.wikia.com/wiki/Namco_High), lead coordinator [2013-12-17]  
* [comic] [PARADOX SPACE](http://paradoxspace.com/), original story, co-author [2014-04-13 * 2015-04-13, last update CURRENT]  
* [vgame] [HIVESWAP](http://hiveswap.com/), main creator, story [2017-09-14 * CURRENT]  
quotation: "[It begins to dawn on you that everything you just did may have been a colossal waste of time.](http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=002731)"

\----

> Be Andrew Hussie.

You already ARE Andrew Hussie, stupid!

> AH: Just give us another quick assessment of your situation.

Not now. You're working on the epilogue, remember?

And besides, that would only be repetitive. This character study is only really here to give you an impression of what character studies are going to be like.

> AH: Character study?

Actually, scratch that. You have no idea what the hell a character study even is, or that you're in a meta story. That is how busy with the epilogue you are, to say nothing of being at mercy of a fanfic author.

God, fanfic authors are the worst, you mutter to yourself and continue work on the epilogue.

> AH: Stop being intentionally difficult and give us the lowdown.

MSPA Reader: Try and respect the private boundaries of a creator.

In fact, you are serious about enforcing this, and are going to do it right now.

\-- The narrative prompt has been locked. Choose another character / move on to a past scene? -- 

> Be Toby "Radiation" Fox.


	4. Character Study: Toby Fox

CHARACTER STUDY 0001  
identity: TOBY FOX, FWUGRADIATION [M; 1991-10-11 * LIVING]  
wikipedia: [YES](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toby_Fox)  
tv_tropes: [YES](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Music/TobyFox)  
portfolio:  
* [vgame] [EARTHBOUND HALLOWEEN HACK: PRESS THE B BUTTON, STUPID!](http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/VideoGame/TheHalloweenHack), main creator, story, music [2008-11-01]  
* [comic] [HOMESTUCK, music](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/) [2010-02-04 * 2016-06-12]  
** [ALTERNIA](http://homestuck.bandcamp.com/album/alternia), solo album [2010-07-18]  
* [music] [THE BABY IS YOU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOJwB80oCWk), main creator [2010-10-13]  
* [vgame] [UNDERTALE](http://undertale.com/), main creator, story, art, music [2015-09-15]  
* [vgame] [HIVESWAP](http://hiveswap.com/), music [2017-09-14 * CURRENT]  
quotation: ["do you wanna have a bad time?"](http://undertale.wikia.com/wiki/Sans/In_Battle)

\----

> Be Toby "Radiation" Fox.

For the last time, you are not "Radiation", nor do you have any recollection of ever using this nickname on the wide Internet.

> Oh, alright. Be Toby Fox. Just Toby Fox.

Okay. That's cool with you.

> Toby: Give us a description of yourself as well? Is that okay?

Nah.

Not that you disrespect the MSPA READER in any way, but it's just that you're not big on describing yourself - or, for that matter, writing anything - in the style of Homestuck, like, at all. Plus, you'd rather not touch on certain things in your past.

> Toby: Write in the style of Undertale!

As you were told that, you just burst into laughter.

Alright. You win this round, MSPA Reader. Take it from here, Sans.

* so.

* you figured out how to call me to this...

* "fan fiction".

* and you want to know more about toby fox?

* i would comment how rude this is, but frankly...

* i don't know that much about humans and how they take being intruded in their lives.

* (take that, matpat.)

* what can i say?

* toby is a cool guy who made a cool game.

* and i guess homestuck was integral in making the cool game happen?

* hmm.

* i wonder what the story of that is.

* hey, since you can type commands here...

* mind typing something like "go back to 2010"?

* there seems to be a lot of 2010 stuff in the biography thing, so really it's my best guess.

* though, i must warn you...

* i wasn't even an idea back then, so i will have to leave you here.

* see you in the future, whenever you choose to return.

* be sure to tell the story to me, alright?

* i wonder what happened back then as well.

> Go back to 2010.


	5. 2010: The Baby is You

> Go back to 2010.

What? First of all, you are already in 2010, and it doesn't make sense to either go forward or backward to this year. Second, time travel doesn't quite exist in real life.

> Eh, just roll with it. I am sort of an omniscient narrator-guider thing, so stuff might not make sense with me.

Right, sure. Like MSPA itself. You get it now.

Anyway. Since this is MSPA after all, you might as well INTRODUCE YOURSELF, as well as USE CAPITAL LETTERS COMPLETELY GRATUITOUSLY, AND WHY DON'T WE THROW IN SOME UNCONVENTIONAL WORDS AS WELL.

Your name is TOBY "RADIATION" FOX. Recently, you have been accepted as a member of the HOMESTUCK MUSIC TEAM, replacing BILL BOLIN after an UNFORTUNATE INCIDENT, and have been subsequently tasked with WAY TOO MUCH RESPONSIBILITY FOR A YOUNG LAD LIKE YOURSELF.

By this point, you have already written a SOLO ALBUM, ALTERNIA, as well as REPLACED many of Bolin's tracks after a DISAGREEMENT. However, your job as of now is FAR FROM DONE, as you have to keep albums churning for that SWEET BUCK. Maybe in the FUTURE you will make something that will make you a STINKING MILLIONAIRE, but that certainly will require more than just HOMESTUCK MUSIC.

> Toby: Um, that does sort of happen in the future. You know, with Undertale?

Do not attempt and cause any sort of time parafox. Get it, like paradox, but with Fox? You laugh at your own stupid pun.

At any rate, setting aside THE PART OF YOU THAT LIKES CORNY PUNS, you decide to see what makes YOU YOU, and look for the sort of INSPIRATION that you want to be REMEMBERED BY.

And right now, the best place to look for INSPIRATION is, for some reason, the MSPA FORUM RULES. You know, that wouldn't be PARTICULARLY INSPIRING for virtually ANYONE ELSE, but for YOU, bending RULES is your LIFE.

> Toby: What's that about nudity and sex?

You decide to carefully read the section of the RULES that concerns NUDITY and SEX. Those are particularly CONTROVERSIAL TOPICS, and they seem like the right thing to hook onto and-

Jackpot.

> Toby: What?

You have just noticed that the RULES do not have anything in them concerning PREGNANCY. That, indeed, is a perfect LOOPHOLE to latch onto and produce something that is CONTROVERSIAL, YET STILL BOUND BY THE POORLY WRITTEN RULES.

You whip out your GUITAR and start RECORDING.

"Every day, a million babies are born in the United States alone. Many of these babies climb out of vaginas..."

> Toby: Record.

After a few days of EXTREMELY HARD WORK and CALLING UP YOUR BEST FRIENDS (who you will probably FORGET ABOUT in A FEW YEARS' TIME), you have crafted the PERFECT TROLL: an album by the name of [THE BABY IS YOU](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOJwB80oCWk), a perfect mix of HOMESTUCK and NARROWLY AVOIDING THE FORUM RULES, as well as a tiny bit of YOUR BRAND OF HUMOR.

> Toby: Post.

Within hours, you get PERMANENTLY BANNED from the MSPA FORUMS, and force the ADMINISTRATORS to adjust the RULES to actually include PREGNANCY.

Totally worth it.

...

Um, you can stop watching now. There is nothing more to see on this front, and sticking around one's PRIVATE LIFE kind of makes you a CREEP.

> First, return to 2016. Second, tell everything to Sans.

For a brief moment, Toby wonders who the hell SANS is, but that no longer matters to you, as you are back and unbound from being ANYONE.

* so that's what did it.

* an album about pregnant kids to troll some forum goers.

* not even i could do it.

* i'm personally amazed.

* i don't even have a pun to describe this.

* clap clap, toby.

* clap clap.

> Clap clap indeed.

    SANS, WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO?

* (oh, crud.)

* eh, just a nobody.

* (psst.)

* (you're outside of the undertale world, right?)

* (can you write a command to get me out of it as well?)

> Sans: Abandon reality.

* thank you, forever and ever.

You have unlocked SANS as your PERSONAL GUIDE. He is now UNBOUND BY HIS WORLD and TIME and can follow you WHEREVER YOU WANT, without ANY REGARD for CAUSALITY.

    SANS, WHERE HAVE YOU GONE?

    THE GREAT PAPYRUS DOES NOT FIND THIS AMUSING AT ALL!

* brilliant.

* so, where to next?

> Nowhere just yet. Let's just talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's idiotisms: This particular scene is a bit weird for me personally, because I was in MSPA Forums at the time and it happened right under my nose. I do remember "no pregnant kids" being added to the forum rules, but back then I literally had no idea that The Baby is You was a thing, let alone the thing that caused it.


	6. ----: Let's Just Talk

> Nowhere just yet. Let's just talk.

* just... talk?

* after doing what could possibly be the most important thing to happen in my life...

* you're acting humble like it's no big deal, just like that?

* i have to admit, you're the weirdest omnipotent being i've ever encountered.

You immediately get defensive at the very mention of the word "omnipotent". You are not omnipotent, are you? Anyone could plain refuse your request to be them, or any commands that you give them, even if they granted you the permission to be them.

* oh, sorry.

* totally meant omniscient.

* totally.

You let out a slight chuckle.

* alright, let's converse.

* if that is what you want.

* my name's sans the skeleton, but you already know that.

* and you would be?

> Introduce yourself.

You admit to being the MSPA READER.

* mspa reader, huh?

* has a nice ring to it.

* oh!

* you mean mspa, as in where homestuck is?

You silently nod.

* i see.

* next up...

* what is this place?

* it's sort of like a really weird meta-shortcut, i can say that.

> MSPA Reader: Describe your residence.

You describe this place as the LAND OF STUMPS AND DISMAY, your CURRENT PRIMARY RESIDENCE. From it, you have experienced the entire history of MS PAINT ADVENTURES and changed considerably, ranging from a HIVEMIND OF FORUM-GOERS to a COMPLETELY INDEPENDENT ENTITY whose only purpose in the multiverse is to be the INVISIBLE GUIDING HAND for MSPA.

* i didn't get any of that.

* i will say one thing, though...

* for a god like yourself...

* or whatever meta-god guiding entity you actually consider to be...

* you sure are rather well-intentioned.

* didn't even back out once when i asked you to let me leave.

* the humans i've met...

* i kinda have to tag along and see how good their souls are.

* but you?

* it is probably beyond you to even consider violence.

Once again, you are left with no response other than silent nodding.

* and i can't help but wonder...

* that in actuality, you're a helplessly broken soul.

You raise your eyebrow as memories pass through your head.

> MSPA Reader: Let Sans psychoanalyze you.

* haha, i'm not freud or anything.

* but nevertheless, i am a being with vision beyond that of my two simple eyes.

* i can see your dark past, being mercilessly tortured to submission.

* it is the only way in which such a being as yourself could have emerged.

* from torture to an incredibly strong soul...

* comes the ultimate force of benevolence.

* but you know what?

* i am ready to help you.

* point to whatever it is that has been troubling you...

* and i will show them the way of KARMIC RETRIBUTION.

* see? i can totally do the caps thing that you do.

* just so you know we're true friends.

> MSPA Reader: Point to Andrew Hussie.

You type a command on your COMPUTER, and in the FENESTRATED WALL that has been BEHIND THE CAMERA THIS WHOLE TIME, IN CANON HOMESTUCK, AND NO ONE HAD NOTICED IT YET, appears the image of ANDREW HUSSIE. The image is not particularly STABLE, as various HEARTBREAKING MEMORIES of HOMESTUCK begin flickering.

But nevertheless, it is enough for SANS to act. In a split second, he uses an ARRAY OF BONES to break the FENESTRATED WALL, subsequently STOPPING THE FLICKERING and allowing you two to MEET UP WITH HUSSIE.

> Meanwhile...

Weird, heard some glass breaking. The fenestrated wall in my office must have been broken just about now. Seems like just the perfect time for those little pesky rabid fans to finally catch up with the fact that they could just access my office and ruin my life this whole time.

Well, better fight them sooner than later. At least, now that Homestuck is done, I do not have to fight to survive, and if I die, I will die a martyr to the fandom.

_Bring it on._

> AH: Turn around.

_SANS FROM UNDERTALE WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK HOW DID YOU ESCAPE UNDERTALE AND WHY ARE YOU HOLDING THE MSPA READER HOSTAGE_

Alright, Sans. This has just become _PERSONAL_.

> No, wait, don't bring it on just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's idiotisms: the MSPA Reader is not omniscient either since they have to learn whatever they want to learn first and don't automatically know it, and also certain trolls have been known to be "too mysterious" for them to even try to be them- *shot*


	7. 2016: Tri-Fandom Showdown

> No, wait, don't bring it on just yet.

* what?

* are you afraid of KARMIC RETRIBUTION?

I'm not-

Look, I am not afraid of anything you are bringing. If anything, I am ready to die. I'm just wondering: if you're not in Undertale, then who has taken your place?

> Elsewhere yet...

> [S] Tri-Fandom Showdown: Engage.

At this point, if this was a story conveyed through pictures like the one above, there would no doubt be an epic fight set to equally epic music. Unfortunately, this is still a text-based environment, so you have to rely on your imagination. You thus go to YouTube, find "[MEGALOVANIA](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c5daGZ96QGU)", put it on, turn up the volume, close your eyes and let your imagination flow.

But just in case you need a cue on what happens, you can obviously guess that Sans is going to take on Andrew Hussie, while Chara, posing as Frisk, faces the Crystal Gems. That is about enough that you need to know for now.

> ==>

MSPA READER: STOP!

> ==>

Everyone is taken aback by your scream. You wonder why, and therefore let another "==>", just so that the dialoglog can appear again.

> ==>

HUSSIE: You can actually speak?  
MSPA READER: Yes?  
MSPA READER: I thought it was obvious.  
* no, it wasn't.  
HUSSIE: Well, now it is.  
HUSSIE: This very moment has been trapped in everyone's memory, and now no one will be able to unsee the sudden dialoglog outburst that the MSPA Reader has made.  
HUSSIE: With that being said, it's better for us to see what they have to say.

> ==>

MSPA READER: Sans, please.  
MSPA READER: Sure, Hussie has made me sad and angry at times, and sometimes I wished he were dead, but deep within my heart, I want Homestuck to go on.  
MSPA READER: I want the epilogue to redeem the terrible ending that was Act 7.  
MSPA READER: I can't do that if you kill Hussie!  
* alrighties then.  
* your wish is granted.  
* i am not touching hussie anymore.  
HUSSIE: Good.

> ==>

HUSSIE: Hey, I've now come to realize that these dialoglogs are much more convenient than us trying to talk through the narrative and it being unclear about who is speaking without these little markers.  
* you do make a point.  
* after all, if it wasn't for my unique font...  
* i could just as well be undyne, asgore or...  
* well, anyone from the underground, really.  
MSPA READER: And I could be anyone from Homestuck.  
MSPA READER: Most often, though, you would expect me to be someone without an Internet presence, such as one of the carapacians.

> ==>

HUSSIE: So, we agree that I am not guilty to the point of requiring a fight to death to happen with me?  
* yes.  
MSPA READER: *Nods.*  
HUSSIE: In that case, what are you two going to do next?  
MSPA READER: Well, there is still history of Homestuck to be explored.  
MSPA READER: I certainly don't think that it is just you and Toby.  
HUSSIE: Hehe, of course it isn't.  
HUSSIE: Godspeed.  
* so, mspa reader?  
* where to next?


End file.
